The present invention relates to a method for the production of comestibles having an outer husk composed of a flowable mass which is introduced into a mold, a thermally controlled ram penetrating into the mold and extruding the mass.
In a whole range of comestibles, it is necessary to produce an outer husk composed of a flowable mass, this flowable mass being pressed into a cavity, solidifying there as a result of appropriate thermal control and thus assuming a solid form. This applies, for example, to dog food, when an outer fatty husk encasing a meat mixture or the like is produced. In this case, heated flowable fat is introduced into a mold and is given a husk-like form by means of a pressure ram, the ram being cooled and the fat-like husk solidifying during the molding operation.
Primarily, and the present invention is to refer particularly to this, this operation relates to the production of a chocolate husk which is subsequently filled with a filling. For example, it is known from GB Patent 207 974 to introduce a ram, through which a coolant flows, into the chocolate mass, penetration taking place to an extent such that the chocolate husk obtained acquires the desired thickness. So that the ram can be separated from the chocolate mass again, the ram is provided with a corresponding separating agent, so that the chocolate mass does not remain adhering to the surface of the ram.
Furthermore, it is known from Utility Model 93 21 186 that the ram or the projections or cooling bodies on the ram are cooled to a temperature below 0.degree. C. and then penetrate into the chocolate mass. Cooling gives rise, on the surface of the ram, to an extremely thin ice layer, since the dewpoint of the ambient air is above the die temperature separating the ram from the chocolate mass. As a result of the thin ice layer, however, stains may form on the inside of the comestible, this again being undesirable.
The same also applies to the proposal according to EP 0 715 813, whereby the ram element is cooled at least to a temperature such as to reach or fall below the dewpoint of the atmosphere surrounding the chocolate mass. In this case, too, that surface of the ram element which faces the chocolate mass becomes fogged before contact with the chocolate mass.
The object on which the present invention is to provide a method of the above-mentioned type, in which these disadvantages and, in particular, the formation of stains do not occur.